Beauty and the Beast
by FoxKid1302
Summary: WARNING: Turtlecest, languange, mild violence. Kinks: foreplay, cosplay. Read at your own risk. I wrote this for Halloween 4 years ago on DeviantArt. Figure I'd post it here as well. Happy late Halloween!


"Man, I love Halloween!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I second that, especially when you go with your own 'honey'." Don giggled, slapping a hand over Mikey's butt.

Raph and Leo were right behind them. They all carried pumpkin buckets full of candy, but Mikey was the only one carrying two of them. If it wasn't for his mate, the fun-loving turtle would have cavity as well as indigestion problem some Halloween ago already. Settled all of it down to the living room table, Mikey jumped right to the pile of horror DVD:

"Now for the late night entertainment. You guys got the popcorn?"

"Actually, I already had plan ta go over Casey's." Raph said heading for the garage.

"I thought we all agreed to watch movie tonight?" Leo asked.

"Must've slipped my mind." He shrugged "Sorry bros, gotta go!"

With that, the red-clad turtle disappeared behind the elevator door.

"Oookay, that was weird." Don raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Yesterday I called April, and she said she'd go with Casey to a charity costume party. Knowing her, she'll have the guy doing chore for a month if he bails out on her."

"Which mean Raphie-boy has some plans on his own." Mikey grinned.

Leo frowned. What could have made Raph skip their movie night? As far as he knew, he never missed one before, even when it's Don's turn to pick some sappy romance or Leo's with a historical one, and it's never his favorite horror genre, especially when he could tease Mikey for days after that. Suddenly, Mikey's eyes lit up:

"Hey! Don't you think he's going to..."

"What?"

Instead of answering, all he gave the other two was an impish smile before darting for Raph's room. Before Leo could stop him, the door was slammed shut. He heard the sound of things got shuffled inside, knowing Raph would beat Mikey to a pulp if he ever finds out. A moment later, Mikey came out, beaming like a Cheshire cat:

"Our vigilante is back, guys!"

"I beg your pardon?" Leo was irritated now with Mikey acting all mystery, but couldn't suppress his curiosity "What did you find in there?"

"You should ask what I _didn't_ find in there, bro. His Nightwatcher suit's gone!"

Leo's eyes widened. He thought Raph got rid of that thing. But since they moved in together, he didn't even bother checking his mate's room anymore. So instead of movie night, his hothead turtle had decided to have some fun with all those goons topside. It made him feel a little sad, but what still confused him was Mikey still wearing that devilish grin on his face. Leo narrowed his eyes:

"Mikey! You knew about this, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that? It was totally a wild guess." Mikey played innocent, but the word 'liar' was written all over his face.

"Ugh, whatever! I'm going to find him!"

"You're gonna need the shell cell to track his suit." Don threw him the phone without even looking.

"His suit? You planted a tracking device in there? Don, please don't tell me you're in on this too!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied with his voice two octaves higher than normal.

The more he asked, the more he felt like the whole family was putting him in a set-up. There's no way Raph could sneak something like this pass him, but with the help of the other two, it'd be a different story. Leo was about to reach the door when Mikey caught up to him:

"You forgot something." He shoved a bundle in his arms.

"I didn't forget anything, and what's with the..." Leo's face reddened when he found out what's inside the bundle "...Mikey!"

"You can thank me later! Right now you need to catch up to your Dark prince." And he jumped back to settle on the couch in Don's lap.

"I am _not_ going to wear this!" Leo stared at it incredulously "It's still Halloween, and my birthday suit is enough, thank you very much."

"Uh-uh-uh! You're going to hang out with the hero of New York City dude; you have to dress up to match with a celebrity!" Mikey's sing-song voice echoed throughout the lair.

With a sigh of defeat, Leo threw the bundle over his shoulder and walked out.

"You guys are so going to pay for this in tomorrow's training."

He closed the door to the lair, muffling the unison whining behind...

:::

The moonless night sky shrouded over the city, retreating its darkness due to the streetlight. Nightwatcher stood on the highest rooftop he could find, looking down to all the people in costumes having fun tricking and treating each other. He almost forgot how comfortable it was, maybe even better since Don had done some tinkering with it. The leather felt like new against his skin. The soft foam inside his helmet held gently but firmly around his head. All he had to do now was wait. But even with that, he didn't expect a katana sliding over him.

"Nice view you have here." a low voice breathed to his side, where the neck was slightly exposed.

"What the...? What's with the sword, Leo?"

"I think you're mistaking me with someone else, Nightwatcher. I believe this is the first time we meet."

The katana slowly withdrew, allowing him to turn around. Standing in front of him was none other than his mate, with some extra cover. The ragged brown fabric fell freely around him, wrapping him like some kind of cloak. The hood covered part of his face, but the voice was impossible to miss.

"Ghost of the jungle, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bowed theatrically, not forget to put a smirk on his lips.

Raph couldn't hold back a chuckle. Who would've thought Leo had it in him? On the other hand, Leo wasn't as irritated as before. No doubt Raph was the one setting him up, so might as well tag along. Beside, two can play at this game.

"Likewise. But last time I check, this ain't the jungle."

"I heard a lot about you, so I think I should pay you a visit. A change of air can do me some good."

"I'm flattered. So, whatcha wanna do ta hang out?"

"How about a game of tag? Jumping around trees and skyscrapers are the same to me."

"Sounds good. And the prize for the winner?"

"How about you catching me first?"

Didn't leave anytime for reaction, the Ghost jumped back to disappear below the rooftop. Nightwatcher was right behind him, not even one moment leaving the fluttering cape out of his sight. The heavy armor did slow him down a bit, but chasing the alter-ego of his mate pumped adrenaline to his veins and all of his muscles. What's more, he could've sworn Leo was taunting him, gliding in and out from the shadow around them. Normally he was hot already, but hiding under the cloth made him all the more irresistible. Raph's breath would have fog the visor already, if not thanked to the genius poking some ventilation holes in it.

The rooftops they're jumping on were getting lower, providing less and less shadow, until the Ghost darted behind a cabin housing tools for a roof garden. Smirking to himself, Nightwatcher jumped right on top of it, planning to tackle the other from above. When he looked down though, he found no one, instead the dark figure was standing right on the edge, his katanas drew out.

"Whoa! Leo. It's just a game, no need ta get that serious."

"Shh! Come take a look over here!"

The voice carried his leader tone, which meant game's over. Raph reluctantly stepped up to his side, eyes widened to what he saw.

"What are those Purple Dragons doing down there?"

"Smuggling weapon, it seems. I think people are so busy with the holiday, even the police, giving them the chance."

The criminals were still scurrying around their illegal goods, they didn't notice two shadows looming over the crates scattering all over. One of them shouted to the others to pick up the pace, and they started throwing crates into the trucks recklessly. Raph leaned to Leo's ear:

"New game, Jungle boy. How about we show these punks some trick or treat?"

"No Raph! There're only a dozen of them, but they all have guns."

"What do ya think I made this suit for? I deal with these kind of stuff all tha time while yer gone."

Leo was about to say something, but couldn't find word to it. The guilt of leaving his brothers and lover behind still lingered in him. Raph tapped his shoulder lightly:

"I got ya ta have my back, so there won't be anything ta worry about, right?"

"You want to be the decoy?"

"That's what this armor's good for. Take 'em down while I draw their attention."

It sounded better than both of them jumping right into a rain of bullets, but worry still haven't left him. On the other hand, there's enough shadow for him to hide. Raph's armor wouldn't let him move as swiftly as normal, but it'd be hard to penetrate as well, turning his hothead lover into a moving tank. Signaling to the warehouse full of crates, he said:

"There'll be more shadow in there. Lure them in! I'll be waiting… and Raph."

"Huh?"

"Be careful." Leo planted a kiss on the side of his helmet, before fading into the dark.

All of a sudden, the vent Don made for him didn't work so well anymore. Shaking to clear his head, Raph drew out his manriki, banging it hard against the crates to announce his presence:

"Yo! Hope I'm not late fer the party!"

"What the…?" The Purple Dragons were shocked at his sight.

"It's the Nightwatcher!"

"I thought he retired! Haven't seen him for months!"

"Doesn't matter! KILL HIM!"

Gunshot erupted into the night. Jumping around, Raph carefully dodging those bullets aiming for the unprotected parts of his suit, otherwise just let them ricocheting back from his armor. He spun the weighted chains around, sent it flying to the terrifying Dragons. Their aims were already bad enough, panicking just made it worse, but at least the guns helped keeping them away from the deadly weight's range. Raph launched it right at two closest Dragons, knocked them out cold. He smashed it against another crate into bits before running into the warehouse.

"He'll wreck everything in there! Go get him!" The one seemed to be the leader yelled.

Blinded by fear and greed, they ran in like moths to a flame. Light flickered inside, revealing a Nightwatcher standing right in the middle of the room. He opened his arms, letting the chain fell loosely:

"What are ya waiting for? Come get some!"

One of the Dragon held up his gun, but the leader stopped it:

"No! Those guns in here are even more expensive than your head. Grab something else!"

He put on the safety lock of his gun, then swung it around like a baseball bat, slowly walked to the turtle in front of him. The remaining followed him in, didn't see a figure lurking right behind them and to the gate. He closed shut their only way in… and out.

"Aaaaahhhh!" One of them screamed in terror.

"He's got back up!"

"We're trapped!"

They didn't see with his helmet on, but Raph couldn't grin any wider than he already was. Threw the weight upward, he shattered the light, plunging all of them into darkness. The wimpy Dragons started to panic and shoot frantically, while the leader roared at the top of his lung to control his subordinates. Raph on the other hand, just calmly walked over to them, joining Leo for a dance of battle. Blades were swung with deadly accuracy, cutting off the muzzle of the guns. Twisting them around, Leo brought the back of his blades down to the Dragons. They fell without even realize that they've been hit. Raph couldn't care less about those. Letting his body do the fighting with pure reflexes, his eyes traveled to the form of the Ghost of the jungle gracefully glided through the mist of battle. Everything turned into slow motion when he spun around, the cape of his cloak fluttering in the air as he struck down one Dragon to the next. Unfortunately, what knocked Raph out of his trance wasn't the end of the fight. The leader pulled out something from his jacket:

"You're not getting out of here alive, Nightwatcher!"

The flare in his hand revealed all of his men unconscious, a green humanoid turtle in brown cloak stood above them along side with Nightwatcher, his katanas reflecting the light from the flare. The last standing Dragon gritted his teeth:

"You're DEAD MEAT! FREAK!"

Quickly unlock the gun with just one hand; he brought it up right at Leo. With the distance between them, Leo couldn't do anything. One move and he'd shoot, and doubtfully he'd miss. He pulled the trigger…

BANG!

CLANK!

The helmet of Nightwatcher covered his vision, the visor reflected his image. Raph had use his whole armor covered shell to block the coming bullet. He turned around and growled:

"Big mistake, scum!"

With a violent flick, the weights of his manriki knocked the gun from the Dragon. He fell to his butt, crawling backward frantically. But he didn't go far when Raph jumped on him like a beast, delivering punch after punch to his face.

"Never... EVER... aim for my mate! GOT IT?"

A hand shot down to stop another punch. He looked up to see the covered face of Leo. Slowly shaking his head, he released his hold. The group leader was already unconscious, probably after the first punch. Raph grunted before letting go of the poor Dragon and stood up:

"I'll call the police, then we're outta here."

:::

Landing on a rooftop mile away from the wrecked warehouse, the two vigilantes leaned to a nearby wall before sliding down on their butts. Leo huffed:

"Now I know why you want to play hero this much."

"Why?"

"The thrill, the adrenaline rush, the feeling of protecting the weak and delivering justice... I'm proud to call you my brother, Raph."

"And mate." Raph corrected.

"Yeah... and mate." he smiled.

Raph unlocked the string holding his helmet. He was about to lift it off his head when a hand covered his. Leo leaned in close:

"Thanks for covering for me tonight, Nightwatcher. May I have the honor of seeing the face of my savior?"

God! And they said his lover had no sense of humor! Raph let go of his hand, allowing Leo to gently pull the helmet past his face. He glided the back of his hand to Leo's cheek under the hood:

"Yer not too bad yerself. I can make a nice sidekick outta ya, but I haven't seen yer real face yet. May I?"

A smile was all the answer he needed. Lifting it slowly, Raph let it fall to his mate's back. Stars and streetlight reflected in those black pearls, making the emerald turtle slightly flushed. Leo moved to his front, settling himself in the lap of the armored turtle. As if in sync, they both leaned forward for a feverish kiss. Leo let his hands roam free around Raph's body, feeling the muscles flexed under the leather. Having this suit, he might as well skip his weight lifting session.

Leather hands tucked under his cloak, rubbing against his plastron and sides. A churr flowed from his throat to the bigger turtle's mouth, echoed back by a rumbling one. Raph pushed forward, forcing Leo to lie back to his shell. The Ghost of the jungle's cloak tucked beneath him, acting like a thin mattress on the hard cement rooftop. He gathered what's left of his clear mind to search for the zipper in front of him, then pull down gently, exposing the heated, sweaty chest to the night cool air. Raph moaned at the touch of the breeze, letting Leo pull the zipper all the way down to the last plate of his plastron, scrapping lightly at the slit housing his growing member. Leo put one hand back to his head and gently pushed down with a smile.

Knowing perfectly well his lover's need, Raph pushed himself up, crawling to the bulge down Leo's plastron. Along the way he didn't forget to lick here and there, even lightly nib to the leaf green skin where it's exposed between shell and plastron. When his mouth hovered over the slit, Raph decided to tease his lover a little and went past it, releasing his tongue to dance on the inner of Leo's thighs. This earned him a loud churr from the turtle beneath. Going lower, he found the wiggling tail and gave it a little bite. Leo's breath hitched at that, letting out a whimper.

"R... Raph... please..."

"Please what, honey?"

"Please... Let me have it with you..."

Raph raised an eyebrow at that, but his mouth curved into a wide grin. Reach back up to the slit, Raph's tongue dived in, coaxing the little boner to come out and play. The moment it touched his lips, he opened wide to welcome it to the warmth inside his lips. Having a good grip on Leo, he spun himself around, aligned his own bulge with Leo' waiting mouth. The blue-clad turtle glomped up to the hard apendage when he caught sight of it hovering over him. The musky scent, mixed with the smell of sweat and leather hit his nostril right up to his brain. Churr erupted from the bigger turtle with the warmth around his cock, and having the smooth skin of Leo's inner thighs rubbing against his cheek only made him more aroused.

Suddenly a pair of hands delved to the inner side of his suit. They rubbed against the exposed emerald skin, going slowly down to his thighs. The tight, sweaty leather held on both his legs and the hands inside it, sticking them up together, increasing the contact. He could feel those hands traveling to his behind, squeezing hard on his ass while he went up and down on the cock inside his mouth. The groan only showed how aroused he was when his mind became foggy. Still swallowing the erection, he put a gloved finger to his mouth, jerking it in sync with the cock beside it. When it was wet enough with saliva, he brought it to the entrance not too far away from it, and slowly pushed in.

"Mmhhmm... mmhhmm..."

The moan and churr he heard from Leo could only mean his lover liked it, and wiggled the finger further in. The motion drove Leo crazy, and he sucked vigorously on the member in his mouth, letting his tongue wrap itself around it from tip to base. He focus especially on the tip, for whenever he did that, Raph clamped down on him harder and faster. Having another finger inside him only pushed him close to the limit. He held tight around the ass above his head, pulling Raph's erection closer so each time he came down, the tip hit the back of his throat.

Raph had already lost all of his senses. Despite the gag and cough, he plunged down on the leaf-green erection until he could take no more. It throbbed against the wall in his mouth, signaling that Leo was about to come. Good, he couldn't hold out any longer either. Thrusting the finger deep inside, Raph scrapped it against Leo's prostrate, drove the squirming form beneath him over the edge, and at the same time Leo's teeth grazed his erection. The pleasurable pain made him climax as well:

"HHMMM! HHHHMMMM!"

"HHHHHMMMM! HHMMM!"

If it weren't for the cocks in their mouths overflowing with cum, they would have screamed from ecstasy. The salty, sweet semen carrying all the energy and love from one turtle erupted inside the other. Leo let the warm liquid fill his mouth, not allowing even one drop to drip out, all the while feeling Raph milking him dry. Swallowing all his lover could offer, Leo felt the cock slowly softened before it withdrew. Replacing the rear of the Nightwatcher, Raph's golden orbs entered Leo's vision, still hazy from the orgasm.

"I'll never let ya out of my sight... Ghost of the jungle."

"No... To you, just Leo... your Leo…"

"Yeah... my Leonardo..."

:::

"Mikey, I love you, but you're really putting it to the test!" Don warned while stepping backward.

"Come on Donny. We all have an alter-ego already. Raph's the Nightwatcher, Leo's Ghost of the jungle, and I'm Turtle Titan. There're only you left. That's why I made this for you!"

He held out the suit he made for his mate. The supposed-to-be owner threw an incredulous glance at it.

"For the last time, I will not wear that! What am I supposed to be anyway? Turtle-bat? There's a thing called copy right infringement, you know?"

"So? We just have to bend it around a little. How about... The Dark Turtle?"

Don rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a disgusting groan…


End file.
